


Head to Toe

by AZDragon



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Fetish, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZDragon/pseuds/AZDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha’s latest mission left her with an annoying injury. Some of her team mates know just what will make her feel better.<br/>Set post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier & Avengers, as Bucky has now joined the team.<br/>All 3 chapters now posted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a threesome I've wanted to do for some time, starting off slowly with Chapter 1 and it will build up nicely! Feedback welcome, please!

She curled her lips back and grinded her teeth into a snarl for at least the fourth time as Tony Stark carried her high above the city, buildings whipping by on both sides of them as they streaked through downtown Manhattan. It was slightly past mid-day, so sunlight helped with maneuvering to avoid hitting anything at such a high speed, but it didn’t make Natasha feel any better as pain and the wind whipping against her jarred her body.

“Dammit, Tony! Why couldn’t you just let me ride in the jet!?” She yelled into the soft microphone piece cutting across her cheek to reach her mouth. It was the only way she could communicate with him through his suit. He shifted his head slightly to look at her, still keeping a firm grip on both her torso and the padding underneath her knees.

“And you say I’m the stupid one, Nat!” He replied, and she imagined the smug look he was giving her despite his mask being down. “You and Clint were damn near ready to kill each other after all his wise-cracking! There’s too much testosterone in the jet now, anyways, even for me, so I doubt you want to be in there in your condition.”

“I’m fine!” She snapped, trying to shift, as his metal arm and hand were getting uncomfortable against her already damaged cat suit. She winced again, trying to reach forward across him towards her ankle, but it remained stiff, and even a slight movement of her right ankle to flex it was causing searing pain.

“It’s sprained, Natasha.” Tony stated, still looking ahead with his glowing white eyes, facing towards the Avengers tower that would soon come into view. “Relax. Dr. Banner’s on standby waiting for you.”

“Fuuuuck,” she snarled again, then pulled the microphone slightly away from her mouth as she turned to look over her right shoulder, behind Iron Man and past the trailing lights from his rocket boots. She saw the quin jet steadily following several hundred yards behind them. In it was the unlucky Hydra men they caught, along with Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, and Clint Barton, who no doubt was still driving and certainly making faces if she was able to see him. Although the two of them were best friends for years and recently lovers, he still found it amusing that she would act out of hand whenever she received any type of injury. After they had all initially boarded the jet after the attack and arrest of the Hydra agents at one of the financial tower rooftops, she was ready to kick her injured ankle up and just collapse. However, Barnes was arguing with Clint about his recklessness in sniping the agents, who were too dangerously close to Natasha at the time. Steve stepped in, trying to make peace, and then Clint decided to go wise ass when she had stood up from her back seat and immediately fell onto her side on the steel jet floor, practically bruising her hip to match her wrecked ankle. Tony’s actions also technically caused her injury, and he surprisingly volunteered to carry her home manually when the boys got to be too much. Surprising move for the billionaire, but she was too blinded by discomfort to really care right now.

A brush of radio static jarred Natasha out of her wandering thoughts for a moment.

“Stark, do you read me?” Bruce Banner’s low and relaxed voice came over the headset. 

“Loud and clear, Doc,” came Tony’s reply, still focusing ahead as the team neared the tower. Natasha felt a slight lurch in his metal frame as he reduced the power of his boot jets to slow their speed.

“Is everyone accounted for?” The doctor asked.

“Of course, and I have Natasha with me. Looks like she busted up her ankle pretty hard.”

“I’m fine…,” she started, but another lurch back of Tony’s powered armor jarred her again, and she whined low, feeling the vibrations shoot right to her ankle. 

There was a pause, then Bruce spoke again.

“Meet us at the docking platform. I’ll prep her for the lab to check that she’s not too bad off.”

“Roger that, and by the way, don’t let the “other guy” get any time in, as the others are a bit riled up right now, even for me.”

Both Tony and Nat heard Bruce’s low chuckle, surprised that the doctor could lighten himself up that much, seemingly always tense when trying to control his larger and more dangerous personality.

“I promise.”

Stark Tower finally came into view, rebuilt rather well after the battle with the Loki’s alien soldiers. Tony slowed his forward momentum and moved his frame in an arc so that his feet turned perpendicular to the ground. Lowering the power in his rocket boots, he began a slowing descent onto one of the tower’s dual landing platforms, all the while calling for Jarvis to prepare to activate his machines that would disassemble the iron suit from his body piece by piece. As he and the Black Widow finally touched down, they caught sight of Bruce rushing towards them from the lower platform just parallel to where they landed, his white lab coat fluttering out as he pushed a wheelchair in front of him. Thor jogged a few feet behind him, both men looking slightly worried when seeing Natasha, despite her scowling.

A rush of engine roar passed overhead quickly as the jet soared over them and arced around the tower, Clint maneuvering it to make a landing on the newly-installed platform on the far side.

The doctor and the demigod reached them, Thor abruptly stepping past Bruce as he took Natasha gently in his arms from Tony.

“Really,” Natasha started, trying to push at him, knowing there was no way she would match his strength. “I can manage, Thor.”

“Nonsense, my lady. You are injured and need to rest. There is no honor in fighting when you cannot fight fully.” He kept a stern look and lowered her into the wheelchair as Bruce steadied the back from behind. She shifted uncomfortably. 

“I said I’m….,” Nat started to talk while leaning forward at the same time, as if wanting to stand up again. The moment her right foot pressed down into the hard surface of the platform, she whined loudly. “Aaaaaah ow!” 

She abruptly thudded back against the wheelchair, feeling Bruce’s hands brace her gently at the shoulders. She heard his exhale of slight amusement, and sighed as she watched Thor bend at her feet and set up the foot pedals, lifting one ankle and then her injured one with a surprisingly gentleness into each supporting frame. Raising her head, she watched Tony as he left and walked up the main platform ramp, walking through the maze of mechanized claws and arms as they began taking his armor off. He might as well have been a vehicle going through a car wash with all his casualness.

Bruce snapped her out of her thoughts. 

“Come on, Natasha. Off to medical with me. Plus we all need to meet up anyways for a post-op briefing with Fury, since he’s on standby on the holo phone.”

“Aye, and I hope his words are not just empty air again.” Thor muttered as he walked ahead of them, turning his head slightly to speak. “I grow weary of listening to these briefings. I demand to be part of the next round out, doctor!”

“Whatever you say, Thor.” The doctor sighed and shared a laugh with Nat as they proceeded inside the tower.

 

_________________________

The lab reeked of masculine sweat and sterilized pads and liquids. Director Fury’s blue and fuzzy image showed up on a large 5 foot by 5 foot holographic image above Tony’s conference phone, brightening the wall of one side of the lab as Tony, Steve, Bucky, and Clint flanked the room around a central operating table. Bruce stood on one side of it, examining Natasha’s now bare foot while she half reclined on the table’s uncomfortable padding, looking to one side to eye her trainer.

“So you’re telling me that you nearly terminated five Hydra agents when your orders were to bring them in for interrogation!?” Fury snarled, his single eye narrowing at each of his team members, mainly focusing on Tony.

“Ummm, not exactly, boss,” Tony started. “It was my repulsor that toppled the platform, so we had a bit of overkill…”

“No, it was MY electric arrow, Stark! Your hit didn’t help the structure in the first place!” Clint moved forward from where he and the others had been leaning against the long tables that were stationed against the lab’s walls. Moving a wet compress from a bruise he had endured on his arm during the melee, he reached Natasha at the head of her table. She leaned back, looking up at him from a reversed position.

“Director, I take the hit on this one. I hadn’t tested that arrow out, so I shouldn’t have used it.” The archer looked up to Fury’s image, and then down to Natasha. She raised her eyebrows at him, feeling him as he had reached a hand forward to gently rub her shoulder. The touch almost made her jolt, but she relaxed, feeling his warmth soak into her skin through her clothing. He looked down to her, his expression softening, yet his eyes burning as they gazed upon her own.

Fury’s expression seemed to soften, then he hit a button that seemed to be below his image and out of site of the display. His image began to shrink and move to one side, allowing another display to come up alongside him. It was a replay of the fight on the building top involving Steve, Bucky, Clint, and Natasha, courtesy of a slightly shaky camera installed into Tony’s suit. He had recorded it under the Director’s orders, as he had done on several previous missions with the team, since their record of teamwork was getting sloppy lately. 

The image hovered as Tony struggled to stay in place, focusing just level with the financial building’s rooftop. One side of the building near the roof’s edge had scaffolding attached to it, due to future plans for another tower to be built next to it. Bucky was off to one side issuing a beat down to one agent until the man had finally fallen unconscious. Two agents were higher up on part of the construction’s bridge segment, along with Natasha. They were engaged in strikes with random iron bars picked up from the scaffolding, as Natasha’s ammo had run out in her handguns so she was also forced to resort to the haphazard tactics. Then, the image fuzzed in and out quickly as Tony fired a repulsor from one of his gauntlets at the two men, the energy wave hitting the structure and causing it to lurch sideways slightly. Alerted to Iron Man’s presence, another Hydra agent below the melee began firing at Tony, forcing him to unleash another repulsor at the man, who was slammed backwards and tragically, off the side of the building to the streets below. 

Natasha had whipped around and grabbed one of the supporting beams of the bridge as it swayed unevenly, and then a flash of purple electricity ignited behind her as the Hydra agent running towards her for an attack was hit by a streak of black -- Clint’s arrow. He convulsed violently and collapsed, though the electrical shock had also contacted the metal bridge and sent it collapsing roughly to the building top below it. Natasha jogged forward to leap off of it but the jarring impact threw her off balance and she rolled her ankle as she jumped off the structure onto the unforgiving concrete of the rooftop, rolling to her side in agony. Bucky had heard her scream and came towards her, but not before colliding with the other Hydra agent who had also been on the bridge with Natasha. Enraged to see his former Red Room partner hurt, Bucky slammed his metallic fist into the man’s face, breaking his jaw and effectively ending the fight. Captain America had come into the image from the far side, his suit torn slightly as he dragged the last incapacitated agent along the ground behind him. He waved at Tony, and the image finally went black.

Fury pressed a button again and his image reappeared to full size.

“Not exactly a day in the park, gentlemen. Your recklessness has cost me a spy for a few days! Steve, I want you and Tony in the conference area at once, as I have messages to pass along for your next mission. You’ll find Thor waiting there as well, as I’ve granted him permission to head out on this one with you.”

Both men nodded and gathered up their uniform gear as they departed. Bruce quietly sighed in relief, glad that the demigod would finally be out of his hair for awhile. They already had enough brawls in the past to last a few decades. He looked back to Natasha, who met his eyes, her hand on Clint’s as she rose to a sitting position, the archer’s broad chest supporting her back from behind.

“Tasha, you have orders to rest for the next few days. I will let you know if you need to follow up with Steve’s team later this week, in case they need reinforcements. But for now, you rest that ankle. No arguments.” Fury’s image glared at her more like a stern father than her trainer. “Fury out.” The image blinked off.

She rumbled low in her chest, an action that actually surprised Clint and Bruce, and the latter smiled. He stepped away from the table as he let his hand off the cold pack leaning against her injured ankle, and came back with a pair of silver crutches tucked under his arm.

“I would stay off your feet as much as possible for the next few days, Nat.” The doctor un-tucked the crutches and stood them upright, making a slight adjustment to the pads that would slip under her armpits. “I don’t think I need to instruct you in how to use these.” Bruce handed them to her as Clint helped her to sit to the side of the table. Her foot was now wrapped in pale bandages, the material around her ankle cut loose. 

“Come on, hon. Need a hand?” Clint moved to stand by her side but she gave him an elbow lightly to the ribs when he came too close.

“I’m fine, Barton. Just let me go to my room. I’m a mess and just want some time alone.” She shifted slightly forward once the crutches were in place and slid off the table. Bruce left to head to the far side of the lab to pack away his supplies, while on the other side, a dark figure still stood leaning, arms folded, with the blue digital lights from some of Stark’s hologram displays reflecting off the rippled plates of his one metal arm. His eyes watched the archer and the spy closely.

Clint exhaled in annoyance at Natasha’s protest, but then gripped her upper arms gently and pulled her towards him, both her muscled frame and the crutches leaning into him, the smell of smoke and their post-fight sweat bleeding together. He pressed his face towards her until their noses touched, and he tilted to kiss her remarkably gently. She accepted, his warmth nearly making her head spin harder than the painkillers that Bruce already injected into her, and parted her lips slightly to welcome more. His tongue slipped into her, prodding gently, almost drawing a letter or two as it traced along the wet line of her inner cheek. 

She suddenly muffled something then withdrew the kiss from him, her lips damp, a slight grin on her face and an eyebrow raised. She didn’t bother to hide the increased speed of her breath.

“Not here, hon. We have an audience,” she whispered to him, then tilted her head slightly to a direction behind and to the side of her. Clint raised his head and caught Bucky’s stare. The soldier looked at them both expressionless, then unfolded his arms and headed towards the door and out of the lab.

“Hmph. He’s in a mood again, huh?” Clint started, but Natasha only kissed his cheek before she moved back to stand straight and turned on the crutches, more agile with them than she liked to admit, and hobbled towards the door.

“Later, darling,” she purred and then turned to go down the hallway towards her quarters.


	2. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is heading to her quarters post-mission. Let the smut begin! Russian translations at the end of the chapter. Feedback welcome!

Natasha’s quarters was only a few rooms down from Bruce’s main lab, but her trek along the solid black floors of Stark Tower seemed to feel like hours instead of minutes. She mindlessly placed the pair of crutches ahead of her in a tilt, and her legs followed, her bad ankle tucked close to her good leg, as she hobbled along. Her door finally came into view as she slowed and came to an unsteady halt in front of it, standing her crutches straight so she could hold still, drawing her key card out of her belt pouch. She raised it and swiped it through the rectangular lock, waiting for the click and the quick flash of little green lights on the lock to signal the door was opened, but the lights flashed red instead, then blinked out.

“What?” She swiped the card again, and again, and then sighed as she leaned a hand on the smooth door frame. Suddenly, she nearly lost her balance as the door moved away from her and quietly opened. 

“Jarvis, what is going on with the locks?” Natasha looked up automatically, spying one of the AI’s many small cameras tucked in a corner of the ceiling.

“My apologies on behalf of Mr. Stark, Ms. Romanov,” came the AI’s monotone reply. “There was a power failure with some of the circuits on at least three of the floors, due to the electrical storm we experienced a few days ago. The room locks have been temporarily disabled while the problem is resolved.” 

She huffed, pushing the door open further.

“So in other words, anyone can just walk into our quarters freely? Not smart for security, Jarvis.” 

“The problem is being resolved, Ms. Romanov,” Jarvis replied, and Natasha could imagine a smug human making the same crack to her, and promptly getting his teeth knocked out.

“Fine.” Natasha stepped all the way inside her quarters and shut the door behind her, not satisfied to hear the absence of the electrical locking mechanism as she moved past her living area, bedroom, and straight to her bathroom. “At least play channel 50 for me on the satellite radio, Jarvis. I need to relax.”

“Of course, Ms. Romanov.” The AI’s voice went silent and the speakers all over her quarters began to release a gentle stream of music, mixing a few vocal chants, electronic keyboards, and sensual rhythms into the dimly lit rooms. The Black Widow had developed a slight weakness for ambient music, and only a few of her team mates were allowed the luxury of knowing it.

Natasha reached the bathroom and moved to the closet, retrieving a small bag and setting it next to her as she reached a chair she had strategically placed near the cube-shaped sink. It was actually a light weight chair made of an aluminum material that was surprisingly sturdy and immune to the rusting effects of water. The latter detail was particularly important, since the chair was designed by Bruce to help the Avengers, should any of them be laid up with injuries that made movements difficult in a confined space such as the shower. How convenient, she thought, as she leaned down, the crutches set aside, to rummage through her bag. She removed a soap with an airy scent of lavender, some soft wash cloths, and a long plastic covering with a sturdy ring-shaped end, bearing a hole and flexible rubber around it. It looked strangely like some bizarre wind sock, but was actually a medical covering designed to fit over a limb that was bandaged or casted in a way where water exposure could cause serious problems. 

She smirked as she studied it for a minute, remembering Clint wearing something similar a few months back after breaking his arm. Steve told her that even Bucky took to wearing one quite well, until his metal arm was modified by Stark to finally have a water sealant installed into it.

Standing upright carefully and lifting the bag and chair in one hand, she hopped the short two steps to the lip of her bathtub/shower right across from her, setting the chair down again right next to it to sit. She stripped herself completely of her mangled cat suit and undergarments, tossing the heap in a corner. Turning on the tap in the tub, she allowed it to heat up until the luke warm water tumbled onto the tub’s patterned floor. She kept the drain unplugged and propped her right ankle up on the tub’s lip. Reaching carefully, she leaned her right hand towards the flowing water, savoring the heat, and let it soak into her wash cloth. Adding the lavender soap, she worked it into a frothy white lather, then drained some of the water from the soft cloth and ran it over her ankle’s exposed skin, sliding cautiously away from the bandages. She automatically went back to re-soaking the cloth as the lavender smell filled the room, and returned to moving it along her ankle and entire calf. She finally set the washing materials in a small bowl at the tub’s corner and slid the plastic covering over her injured leg, sliding over her skin to seal it in like a bubble, the rubber ring at the one end stopping and sealing around her calf muscle, effectively preventing any running water from entering it.

She stood, lifting the chair slightly and setting it into the tub, the water sliding past the rubber-ended legs, which sat fast to the surface, and then turned on the shower. Using her arms, she balanced and stepped into the tub and under the soothing spray, closing the glass door to soak up the healing heat. Feeling her energy finally sap a bit, she sat down in the chair, letting it dance over the back of her head, neck and back, beating into her aching muscles, as she retrieved the cloth and soap and began a thorough washing, letting the dirt and smoke soot trickle down her body and swirl into the drain. 

Natasha then poured a dab of her shampoo into her palm and worked it into her soaked red curls, the scalp massage easing her tension, and as she rinsed, she slid her head back, almost leaning into the chair as her legs stretched out in front of her. Closing her eyes, as her hands traced a pattern over her full breasts, the warm water and the coolness that came from the air causing the pink tips to harden, and she sighed. Her legs spread slightly as her other hand holding the cloth slid lower, the soft material gliding over the red curls just above her pussy, then tracing down over her labia…

TAP…TAP…TAP…TAP…

She shot her head up and froze, her caresses ceasing, and wiped the excess water from her eyes. Looking towards the etched glass that was her double sliding shower door, she noticed a tanned figure standing out against the pale blue walls of her bathroom. The physique, with its shorter stature and broad upper body, and those well-defined arms, was no doubt her partner…in her room uninvited. Wait…the door. She finally huffed out as the figure raised a hand and drummed a finger against the glass again.

TAP…TAP…TAP…TAP…

“Clint!” She said a bit loudly to be heard over the running water. The archer slid the shower door open, and she raised an eyebrow, her sprawled body resting on the chair, the water pattering noisily against the plastic covering her right ankle and calf. Clint looked down at it, then back to her with that smile, the one that softened her immediately. His pose was casual, and he looked like he could have been waiting in line at a store, if not for the fact that he was completely naked.

“Hey. Thought maybe you would like some company, or maybe, a hand?” He gestured with a chin tilt to the soap and cloth in her own hands, obvious of her awkward condition.

“You could have called me if you wanted to come over, Barton,” she told him.

“I wanted to come by to surprise you, darling, but then again, the door was…open.” He gestured back to the main room, and she had to suppress a giggle, knowing the obvious.

But then, her eyes grew darker as she eyed him, letting her gaze drop from his slightly dirt-marked face, down along his neck, to his chest and the line of dark blond hairs sliding down between each pectoral muscle, and going even lower to where the hair picked up again in a dark trail moving towards his groin. She felt her mouth watering, as he was already semi-hard, and she lifted a hand, gesturing with curled fingers.

“Come in and get clean,” she told him, and he grinned widely, sliding the door all the way open and stepping in carefully in front of her, then sliding the glass closed behind him. He stood over her, imposing from her seated position, yet so gloriously beautiful. She noticed a few scratches marring his stomach area, and rubbed her soap into her hands, turning them creamy white, and brought her hands up to run over his taunt skin. She felt his breath hitch and she watched his teeth grit, the suds catching some open cuts, but then he relaxed as she worked a wavy pattern along every inch of his muscled torso, running up to where she reached his chest without standing, then back down again, her position aligning her perfectly with his hips and thighs. She used the cloth and worked the suds into every inch of him, her mouth leaning forward and pressing light kisses into his tight stomach muscles as she tilted herself slightly to let the water behind her catch his skin and wash him clean.

“Oh Tasha, that feels so fucking good,” Clint groaned and leaned his head back, arms bracing both the glass door and the shower wall, the water and steam beating down onto the front of his body as Natasha continued her worship. She kept a firm grip on the soaked cloth in her hand, the soap in another, as she ran her fingernails down his thick thighs, towards his calves, and up again, her mouth following the clean wet trail, all the while straddling her legs on either side of his own, practically oblivious to the fact that she had an injury. 

Her trail of kisses and slow licks moved up his thigh muscles, her back tilted forward carefully as her face and matted hair pressed into his skin, her quiet moans becoming more audible, and she finally paused as she reached the apex of this thighs, right where his impressive cock stood hard before her. She loved how thick he was and couldn’t resist anymore, so she leaned forward, wet lips opening to slide slowly over his head. Clint let out shout as if in pain, but they both knew better, and the Black Widow set aside her washing materials to fully focus upon him. One hand gripped his shaft as her mouth slid halfway down it, and then back up again, the water mixing deliciously with the saltiness of his pre come. Her head began to bob in a stronger rhythm as her other hand slid up to cup his balls, the water pouring off of them in streams as he shook to the point of nearly falling over.

A few more minutes of her sweet torture and he finally snapped his hands up, gripping both her wrists firmly, stilling her movements. She slipped her lips off of his thickness with a wet pop, then looked up at him, eyes a bit wider than usual, as he gazed down at her. 

“Tasha, stop baby, please.” His look was almost pleading, his breath unsteady.

“What, Clint? It’s not like you to refuse a good blow job.” 

The archer shook his head, then relaxed his hands on her, caressing the sensitive area on the undersides of her wrists. “I just want you to have some pleasure too. You deserve it more, especially after today.” 

Clint’s slight pout had her suspicious, but then she let her hands rest on his thighs, then dragged them backwards slightly as her nails grazed off of his flesh as she leaned back in her chair, stretching her legs out more than usual so her muscles became painfully prominent, and the archer’s grey eyes caught the movement with a smirk. He reached down and took her cloth and soap.

“Let me. The water’s cooling down and you haven’t even finished washing yet,” he smiled as he knelt down in a squat to meet her reduced height. “Let me make you feel better.”

She exhaled and adjusted, as the sitting was starting to become uncomfortable, then glared at him. 

“Clint, you took it upon yourself to tease me back on the jet, you busted in here uninvited, knowing very well I could have shot you if I still had my gun on me, and now you want to give me a bath? Well, you had better make me feel better all over, and I mean ALL over.”

He met her glare evenly, still smiling, and moved into her before she knew what was happening, crushing his lips to hers, dropping the soap and cloth to the floor. His hand came up abruptly to grab the back of her neck at the base of her red curls, and he nipped and sucked at her lower lip as his other arm wrapped around her lower back. He practically fused himself to her in the kiss, almost sliding the chair out from under her, and she arched back with a gasp. His teeth bit her once more as they left her mouth and nipped at her chin, then he dragged his tongue down to trace over her throat, feeling her pulse pound against the hot skin. Once he reached the base of her throat, his sucked on the skin near her clavicle, effectively marring the area with a purple hickey, marking her, wanting to claim her as his own.

“Fuck, Clint, more, please more!” Natasha snarled as she dug her fingers into his back, trying to find purchase over the slippery skin. Her nails caught and she left lines of scratches as she dragged her fingers upwards and back towards his shoulders, feeling him shudder, as she knew he loved that attention. Her nails finally reached his blond hair and gripped it firmly. Clint’s mouth left her skin as his moved his face up so his cheek was pressed against hers, his mouth delicately close to her ear.

“Baby, I promise you. When we’re done, it won’t be a sprained ankle that leaves you bedridden,” he growled, then licked a line over her earlobe as he dragged his mouth back to hers. She opened eagerly for him and he plunged his tongue inside, continuing his hypnotic ministrations that he started back in Bruce’s lab. He then lifted her up and off the chair, strong arms gripping her along her lower back and hips, allowing her to stand on her good leg while he carefully balanced her injured limb against his own leg.

“Want you to come for me, Tasha. Come for me so hard,” he growled, now with her full body pressed into his own. As he leaned down to her for another kiss, his weight moved forward slightly and she nearly slipped on her one foot as she tried to plant herself against the soaked tub floor. 

“Clint! My leg!” Natasha finally protested as she gripped his forearms tightly, fearing that this was not the best place to get rough with the archer in her current condition.

Clint pulled back slightly and smiled at her.

“Hold my hips for a moment, Nat.”

She did that, and he slid his left hand down to curl under her right thigh, lifting her injured ankle off the tub’s floor and laying it gently on the back corner of the tub that also served as a shelf for the Black Widow’s array of bath items. She was effectively spread-eagled for him, and he curled his left arm around her midsection, holding her in a firm embrace, and lowered his mouth to hers again. 

Natasha lost track of the fact that the water was beginning to cool down when his mouth continued with its unyielding assault. He bit at her lips, then back down to her throat as he ran the palm of his right hand up her smooth belly, across her ribs, and finally coming to rest on the plump flesh of her left breast. His fingers curled gently into her skin, and she moaned. He then pulled away from her throat momentarily to gaze into her eyes.

“You are so fucking beautiful, Nat. I could do this all day,” he said huskily, letting his fingers run over her nipple, then pinching the hardened peak between his thumb and forefinger, chuckling at her gasp.

“You could,” she countered, “but we don’t need colds anytime soon, Clint. Come on,” she wiggled slightly. “The water’s cooling down.”

His grip tightened on her.

“Not yet, Tasha. Close your eyes, as I have a little surprise for you. Just lean into me and relax.”

She grumbled slightly, but did as he requested, curling her arms around his back, stroking his rough skin, feeling the tickle of the trail of light blond hairs moving down his lusciously thick shoulder blades. She grinned as his chest rumbled, as she knew how much he liked a good back scratch.

Clint’s right hand continued worshiping her left breast, and turned to the other one as well as his mouth lowered to fasten to her right nipple, his teeth grazing over her hot spot as her whines continued. The torture kept up until she felt his hand finally leave her breasts and slide down between their bodies, finding her soaked and swollen pussy, open and waiting for him. Surprisingly, his hard cock had not yet slipped into her, but rubbed flatly against her belly, and she felt like she would scream if he didn’t fuck her soon.

It was as if he had read her mind, and she shuddered as two of his long calloused fingers slipped in between her labia and into her soaked core, automatically curling upwards to rub against the soft and spongy tissue of her g-spot that he had grown to know so well. Her sharp inhale signaled he was doing quite well, and he added his thumb to the mix as it found her hardened clit and rubbed circles around it over and over. Natasha felt like she would faint and struggled to keep her eyes closed as he pumped in and out of her, his own hot breath sending goose bumps into her soaked skin. His fingers slid nearly completely out of her, then back in again, moving faster and faster as her juices practically pruned the skin on his fingertips. She finally dug her fingers into him hard as her head arched back and she came all over his hand, the wetness running down her legs onto the tub floor.

“Clint, fuck!” she screeched out, clinging to him, still wanting to open her eyes.

“That’s my good girl,” he whispered to her as his fingers slowed and finally slipped out of her. She felt his arm move and the pressure of those fingers suddenly against her mouth, as he traced them over her as if applying lip gloss to her.

“Taste yourself, Tasha,” and she opened her mouth for him, sliding his digits against her tongue as if she were savoring his delicious cock, licking them clean until she could only taste the salt of his skin. She moaned happily as he withdrew them from her mouth and leaned against him, feeling sated. Her back suddenly felt cold, and it felt like the water had lessened its pattering against her skin for some reason.

“I loved that, Clint, but what is your surprise?” She asked.

“Это удивительно, моя любовь.” 

Natasha froze at the new voice suddenly behind her, and immediately felt a heat radiate into her back, a very familiar closeness. She didn’t know whether to scream or struggle to break free of Clint, wanting badly to have brought her gun into the bathroom with her, but her frantic thoughts were abruptly silenced when she felt a pair of large hands lay flat against her back, as if feeling for her heartbeat, then sliding around her torso to her front, each one coming up to cup her breasts gently. A very noticeable chillness was present as the left hand squeezed her flesh. She opened her eyes, not needing Clint’s permission, and leaned back. She expected to lose her balance and feel the bump of her medical chair against the back of her calves, but it was gone, replaced by a very large and very naked frame, and she turned her head, curling perfectly into the hard shoulder and the scarred flesh of James “Bucky” Barnes.

“Well, this IS a surprise,” she smiled as she looked up at him, his stubble-covered face framed by dampened dark hair as the water soaked into him. “What are you doing here, James?”

She felt him chuckle darkly, the rumbling of his torso vibrating into her, making her pussy even wetter as it rubbed up against Clint’s hip.

“We had a little talk, your archer and I, Natalia,” and she shuddered as James used her familiar name from the days back in the Red Room. “We both were responsible for your injury today, regardless of what anyone else says, so we are going to remove that compromise, and give you the treatment you so rightly deserve.” James leaned down to her and kissed her deeply, his smoke-tinged musk invading her senses almost immediately. 

As he pulled away from the kiss, he bore a dark stare into her and whispered to her. “Мы собираемся удовольствием вас с головы до пят.”

Natasha shook at the words, and cold water was no longer a worrying factor for her as she was sandwiched between her two gorgeous team mates. She looked back up at Clint, who stared back with a calm smile.

“He’s right, Tash. We worked it out, and we want to share you…if you are alright with that. He’s known you many years before I did, and believe me, I wouldn’t allow anyone else the pleasure.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him, both for his response and the fact that he was starting to pick up on more Russian language, but smiled back anyways, leaning up to kiss him deeply, feeling Bucky’s hands move from caressing her breasts to grasp her wrists gently, pulling them to her sides.

“Relax, Natalia. You need to focus on staying upright for the moment. We will bring you to bed soon enough,” James said to her, kissing her neck, running his lips and tongue up and down her pulse line as he raised her arms up so she formed a “T” shape, resting one hand against the glass shower door, and the other against the shower wall.

“Hold her, Barton,” James looked to the archer with a serious tone, kissing Natasha’s neck once more before he pulled away from her slightly, keeping his hands on her as they moved towards her back again. They dropped down her body along with the rest of him, tracing down her back muscles until they ran over the dimples just above her hips, then lower as each hand came to rest just underneath each of her thigh muscles, close to her pelvic bone, where she still remained hungrily open for her partners. She looked up to Clint with inquisition, but he said nothing, only watching her as he suddenly went to squat down in front of her, watching her all the while as he descended down her body, one hand coming up to grip her raised right leg, still resting on the tub shelf, her injured ankle still holding itself up by the toes. She was surprised it hadn’t started shaking yet from the stress. 

“Clint, what are you….oohhh,” she couldn’t even finish her question as the archer’s mouth went right to work on her pussy, his free hand holding her swollen lips open for him. He pressed the flat of his tongue against her, running a slow trail up and down her wet hole, then thinning it to a point as he leaned up to lap at her clit, his wet muscle stroking it over and over, tracing maddening circles over it, his eyes still fixated upon her.

Tasha prayed to whatever god was watching her that her arms would hold her up, as she didn’t want to miss a second of this insane attention. As if Clint’s talents weren’t enough, she then felt something else, and looked slightly behind her and downwards. James had undertaken the same position as Clint, facing him as though he was a mirror image, and had sunk his teeth promptly into the tight muscles of her left ass cheek, the water pelting down on him so hard that he had closed his eyes. She gasped out, dropping her head, her red strands blocking her vision for a moment, and hissed from between her teeth. James mouthed her ass roughly on one side, then tilted his head to pay attention to her right cheek. She then felt his hands leave her thighs so that only Clint’s palm between her legs and his other hand on her injured limb were the only support her lower body had. 

Her ragged breaths continued as she felt James parting her cheeks gently, the rippled metal over his left hand ghosting over her flesh and tickling her. She felt him blow gently onto the sensitive area between her ass cheeks, then his flesh hand, soaking wet, moved to lightly trace over her tightened hole. His pointer and middle finger circled around it gently over and over, helping her to relax her muscles. Finally, she felt his thumb brush over her asshole in a stroking pattern, then slide forward gently, parting the tightness as she whined slowly.

“James! Oh god, James! Please, don’t stop!” She called to him and mumbled a string of Russian curses that even Clint couldn’t understand. James mumbled something in return, then moved his face to press against her, running his tongue up the cleft between her cheeks. As his thumb slowly fucked her, he ran his mouth up to kiss and lick around her entrance, tracing slow circles over her ass as she started to lean against her own will. He then slowly removed his thumb and replaced it with his tongue, running a ticklish pattern over her asshole and parting her cheeks even further with his fingertips, thrusting his tongue in and out of her.

In front of Natasha, Clint continue his own rhythm, his tongue sliding off her clit to drop down and thrust deeply into her pussy, her juices threatening to drown him if he drove in too deeply. Still looking up at the gorgeous Black Widow, Clint grinned as best as he could as he was buried against her, his own thrusting practically matching James’ worship of her ass. Both men showed surprising stamina and strength as they held her firmly between them, their strength combining beautifully so as not to strain their injured partner. Tasha finally lost all sense of reality as she nearly fell forward and screamed, her pussy walls fluttering fast around Clint’s mouth, and James held her tightly with his hands as he pulled away and tickled her puckered flesh a few more times with his tongue. Clint swallowed and pulled away, tasting the delicious tanginess that was all Natasha, and rose to his feet at once, grabbing her waist firmly and holding her against her, removing her leg from the shelf to lean into him.

Bucky pulled back and rose up behind her as well, placing a kiss gently against her back just below her neck. He looked back to the archer.

“I need to clean up for a moment. Take her to the bed,” Bucky promptly told him.

Clint nodded and opened the glass door, scooping Tasha up so her arms and legs draped around him. He sat her down into the medical chair that Bucky had put back in its place next to the sink, and gathered up two thick towels. She lay against the chair dazed, but smiling, as Clint bent in front of her and gently toweled her dry. He wrapped her torso in the soft material before standing up to towel dry himself off. He then tied the towel around his waist and reached down to pick her up again, this time bridal-style, and walked out of the bathroom to carry her gently to her large queen-sized bed. He laid her gently on her back, then took off his own towel, treating her to his gloriously naked self again as he gripped the plastic sleeve that was still damp and clinging to her right calf and bandaged ankle, then pulled the rubber back from her skin to gently slide the material off her leg, careful not to disturb her injury. She flexed the ankle slightly, still feeling the burning pain, although it seemed to be dull compared to other parts of her that were now aching.

Her archer set the towel aside and leaned down to stretch out next to her on the bed, turning slightly so he gazed down at her. 

She struggled to ease her breathing, and then looked at him again, more aggressively this time.

“You are not done with me yet, are you, hon?” she asked him.

Clint laughed and leaned down to kiss her again, and she tasted herself lingering on his lips.

“We’re not done with you by a long shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation guide:  
> Это удивительно, моя любовь. = This is the surprise, my love.
> 
> Мы собираемся удовольствием вас с головы до пят = We are going to pleasure you from head to toe.


	3. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is up! Please read and review and I hoped you enjoyed this threesome story! Thank you!

Only a few minutes passed before Natasha heard the noises in the bathroom stop. The water in the tub was turned off, and she heard movement that was obviously James rummaging around near the sink, no doubt looking for a few of the extra items she kept stashed. She kept everything well stocked so as to pack quickly if she had short-notice to fly out for a mission. She felt herself wanting to doze off as the faint sound of the sink faucet running soothed her, followed by James’ task of brushing his teeth, then likely followed by a good gargle thanks to the mint mouthwash she knew Steve made him grow fond of.

A slight grip and shake on her bare shoulder startled her awake.

“Hey now, sleeping beauty. Don’t nod off on us yet.” Clint smiled down at her, and rose up slightly to hand her the towel he had laid next to him when he joined her.

“Here, your hair is still damp.”

She smiled and took it from him as she rose up to a sitting position, the fluffy towel still wrapped around her torso. She ran the towel through her curled red strands, at least drying them enough to avoid tangles. No doubt it wouldn’t do much good with what was about to follow. Clint rose up to sit beside her, his own torso parallel with hers, then wrapped an arm around her, running it firmly up and down her upper arm, his muscled touch feeling so good. He looked up to the ceiling for a moment, hearing the ambient music still piping into the room.

“I like the tunes. Quite sexy,” he murmured to her as he leaned in and kissed her gently up her neck, stopping to blow into her ear. She winced and giggled, giving him a light elbow before she leaned into him, running her cheek along the smooth expanse of his bare chest, smelling the fresh soap and a hint of his musk.

“Glad you like it. Helps with the mood, doesn’t it?” Tasha curled into him, practically leaning backwards into his lap, grinning as she felt his hardening cock rub gently against the small of her back.

“I know what will help more, love,” Clint murmured to her as he gently scooted out from under her, much to her disappointment, “Lay down.”

She eyed him strangely for moment before relaxing onto her back, still cuddled in her towel, although now wanting badly to remove it. Clint moved off the bed and walked to the foot of it, where her legs were stretched out. He eyed each foot, both the injured and uninjured, before leaning forward slightly and crawling up between her legs, parting them gently. His warm hands moved slowly, starting with her ankles, rubbing gently as they moved up the smooth lines of her calf muscles. Although it was warm in the room, she felt her skin developing goose bumps from his remarkably gently touch. Moaning, she closed her eyes and stretched her arms over her head, feeling Clint’s palms push against her thighs, his fingertips moving in a massage motion as he pressed circles into the tightness he felt in her powerful legs. Natasha shuddered in spite of herself, feeling his fingers just trace along the expanse of skin that was hidden beneath the edge of her towel.

Clint then gave her slight disappointment as his hands began a reverse pattern down towards her feet again, and she  
wondered if he even caught scent of just how badly she wanted him, how badly she wanted both of them, to fuck her until she couldn’t stand straight.

“Christ, Clint, stop teasing me! Would you please…,” Tasha’s words were cut short as she felt the archer’s left hand grip her injured right ankle gently but firmly, lifting it slightly so that her leg rose at a bent-knee angle. His palm and fingers gripped her like a delicate piece of smooth glass, and she felt him pulling her foot gently away from her.

Opening her eyes, Natasha looked down at him and inhaled upon feeling that hot, wet, familiar touch, as Clint, eyes still fixed upon her, placed an open-mouthed kiss at the ball of her foot, just above where the bandages were still securely fixed against her sore tendons. Almost immediately, any worries of pain vanished as he worked an unspoken magic upon her. He peppered her foot gently with kisses, many of which would have had a regular female squealing with tickles, but Natasha trained herself well not to show weaknesses, at least not that many weaknesses. She shook and her voice came out in gasps as Clint ran his tongue up along the outside of her foot, sliding up one end of her tight skin and then down the other side, tracing a path of saliva that she felt trickle down towards her ankle, teasing her into an almost dizzying state.

Clint grinned between his kisses and chuckled, his breath dancing over her and threatening her core into a dangerously close orgasm, as it felt so fucking incredible. Tasha would have to tease him later about it, as he no doubt must have found one of Tony’s fetish books that he gave to Pepper at a previous holiday party as a gag gift. Damn, she hoped he had thoroughly read through it.

“Fuck, Clint! More!” Natasha raised her head and snarled at him before she let it thud back onto the pillow she had been near. In those few seconds she had watched him, she felt her inner thighs getting hot and her own juices startling to slide down into the cleft of her ass, making her want to squirm. Still, her lover didn’t let up as he took her big toe into his mouth and sucked on it gently, letting his tongue swirl around it like he was tasting an ice cream cone. His worship continued on to the next toe, and then the next, as he danced the tip of his tongue over each digit, sliding along the webbing between each toe until his tongue reached her pinky and he sucked on it almost to the point of devouring her. She clawed at the bed sheets and raised her head up again, flushed and so close to coming hard.

“That’s ENOUGH, Barton.”

The pair paused in their actions, Clint turning to see Bucky framed in the bedroom doorway behind him, completed void of anything, not even a towel. Natasha felt herself biting her lower lip as she gazed at his gorgeous body. Bucky had several inches in height over Clint, as well as a broader frame, since he was more of a brawler than the archer was. Tasha’s eyes dropped, admiring every inch of her soldier, and she fixed her gaze on his pelvis, loving the darkened skin of his cock and its length, as the super soldier serum no doubt had a glorious effect on him. She licked her lips.

“Come here, James. No need to be so gruff,” Tasha managed her best seductive smile towards him, know it would only work if James allowed it to. They had played this game many times, after all.

Bucky unfolded his arms, as he had been standing in a rather brooding fashion, likely jealous of what Clint had been doing. After all, they agreed to share her.

“Oh, I’ll come, Natalia. Again and again, if you would like,” Bucky told her firmly, finally grinning as he walked up to the bed and crawled up next to her on his hands and knees. She thought she would die from the sight, his thick curled mane of dark hair dropped down, partially shadowing his face, which still showed that boyish sweetness she loved so much. He looked like he was about to indulge in his favorite dish of sweet pancakes with the way his eyes drank her in. Balancing on his left metallic arm, he traced his hand over the outline of her hair, playing with a loose strand, then running his warm flesh digits along her soft cheekbone, as if treasuring every touch. 

“What do you want, Natalia?” 

“You, both of you,” she responded, reaching up and grabbing his neck and part of his mane, and pulling him down for a deep-mouthed kiss. He dropped his upper body to meet hers, his lips crushing into hers with a primal urge. She loved how his thick tongue plunged into her mouth, running circles over her own. He nipped her lower lip, pulling back slightly, keeping her frozen to him. With a quick wet pop, he released her mouth and whispered to her.

“Show yourself to me.”

Natasha did just that, releasing her grip on him and raising her hands to mid-chest, pulling apart the towel as if unwrapping a present for her men. Clint watched her intensely, still standing at the foot of the bed, his hand still holding her injured leg, and she saw his other hand had disappeared from view, moving in a slow rhythm, no doubt palming his own cock into arousal.

Bucky’s jaw went slack as he watched her. She let the towel drape apart on either side of her body, stretching herself out to full length in front of her delicious lovers. Bucky went down to his elbows next to her, and mouthed kisses onto her shoulder and clavicle, letting his tongue trace a path down her soft skin until it finally ran over the rise of her breast. He fastened his lips to her right nipple and began sucking hard, letting his metal fingers slide over to flick along her peaked nipple, flicking it back and forth as she picked up with her gasping again, fisting a hand in Bucky’s hair.

“Oh God, right there! Oh James!” Her words were starting to break and she felt the heat burning into her toes again as Clint picked up where he left off, although he had gently set her right ankle down, stretching it out on the bed as he shifted and moved to her left ankle. She was all too thrilled that there were no restrictive bandages on it, and Clint took full advantage of the exposed flesh, licking with the tip of his tongue up and down the full length of her heel, arch, and ball of her foot. She curled her toes, then felt another shockwave shudder through her, as something slipped down towards her exposed and swollen pussy. Raising her head again, she saw past James’ head that his right hand had slid down and two fingers snaked between her labia, his pointer finger and thumb parting the folds, then running up and down her slick flesh to gain lubrication. She felt him lean slightly, still suckling on her tits, then moving away from her nipple to suck a bruising hickey onto her soft globe, then she practically shrieked when she felt two long fingers slip into her gaping pussy. James rose up from worshiping her chest to lean towards her heat, watching her with both love and lust, gauging her reactions. She thrashed her upper body, trying not to drum her injured foot against the mattress as Clint relentless sucked on her toes, James finger fucking her deeply. He angled his hand as he scooted away from her, finally letting his thumb rub against her hardened clit, tracing circles around it.

“Fuck, I’m gonna….fuck YES!!” Natasha finally yelled out, arching her back as she flooded James’ hand with her juices, her swollen pussy lips spasming, trying to swallow his digits up. He mercifully slowed his thrusting as he felt her orgasm slowing, though still running the rough pad of his thumb against her clit for good measure.

Natasha felt light headed and finally started to gain control of her breathing, giving a giggle as she felt Clint finally slow his dancing tongue over her toes, giving each one a chaste kiss as he pulled away from her foot and gently set it back onto the sheets.

“I’ll be right back, Tasha,” Clint said to her before strolling out of the bedroom and into the bathroom again, no doubt giving his mouth a quick clean-up. She silently laughed at what surprising neat freaks her boys were.

“Well, I don’t think you’ve had enough,” James said, looking down at her as he gently pulled his hand away from her, his fingers slipping out of her with a tingling burn.

Natasha looked at him, nipping her lower lip again in a mock pout.

“What else did you have planned, Сексуальная мальчик?”

James merely lifted his right hand and moved his fingers to touch her mouth. His two digits were soaked and filled with her scent, and she eagerly sucked them into her mouth, tasting her sweet post-coital honey.  
“It’s time to fill you up and make you really scream. Turn over, love.”

Natasha slurped greedily on his fingers for a few minutes, reluctant to do what he said, but then he slid his digits away from her, giving her a stern but devilish look. She licked her lips and rotated gently so she was on her stomach. She felt James’ strong hands grip her hips and raise her up to her knees, her legs spread apart at an angle that would be least likely to put pressure on her injuries. James leaned forward and grabbed the thickest pillow on her bed, then brought it back so he could settle it under her pelvis, between her legs, allowing her to rest without putting stress on her injuries. Then the bed moved slightly as he slid off of it, walking over to where her lamp and nightstand were. She turned her head to the side to watch him, being treated to the sway of his muscled hips and tight ass.

“You still look so good, love,” she purred to him. He turned to eye her, winking, then went back to rummaging through the single drawer of the nightstand he had opened, and she blushed slightly, knowing he would find her toy collection to be most “interesting” to say the least.

“Did I miss anything?” Clint’s chipper voice was back in the room again as he returned from the bathroom, still happily naked. He froze when he saw Natasha’s vulnerable position, then let out a growl.

“Oh wow, you are too beautiful, Tasha,” he rumbled, moving forward so he was back at the foot of the bed, just behind the glorious view her backside presented to him. He saw she was still swollen and wet from his previous worship, and he ran his hand back through his still damp hair, sweat forming on his temple, his mouth agape.

Something light and small…no, two small things, hit his chest and bounced off of him to land on the soft comforter at the base of the bed. Clint looked down and grinned, as they were a small box of condoms and a bottle of Tasha’s favorite lubricant, the one that was colored slightly pink and strawberry flavored; her favorite.

“Quite stalling, Barnes. Let’s warm her up, shall we?” Bucky firmly told Clint as he finally stopped his schoolboy staring at the luscious woman spread out for both of them to take. 

“Better listen to him, Clint. I haven’t got all day,” Tasha playfully told him, looking back as she gave a wiggle to her hips at him. The archer got the message quickly and took the lube from the bed, keeping the condoms within reach. He opened the cap and began rubbing some of the solution against his fingers and palm, inhaling the sweetness, even if it really wasn’t his type of scent, and reveled in the fact that it was also one of those lubes that became warm to the touch. Oh, she was going to love this.  
James, in the meantime, left the dresser and climbed back up on the bed, this time at the head of it, kneeling so his thick legs spread in a V-shape right in front of Natasha. She raised her head slightly to look up at him, and his dark eyes bore into her with an unspoken heat, as his metal arm came up and caressed the side of her face, a few fingers playing with her red strands and tucking them back behind her ear.

“Are you still hungry, Natalia?” he asked, playing with her skin, his intentions quite clear.

She grinned up at him, licking her lips, then let her eyes drop down the plains of his toned chest, following the line of dark hairs that was his happy trail, and finally coming to rest upon his long and throbbing cock that stood at attention in front of her face.

“Oh yes,” she replied.

“Then suck it, baby. Let me feel you,” he growled, his fingers moving back to the side of her head to firmly grip a few curls of her hair, holding her with restricted strength. His flesh hand moved up to grip the underside of his cock, angling it up for her.  
Natasha sighed and wasted no time leaning slightly forward and wrapping her lips around the swollen head, her tongue flicking over the slit to taste the pre-cum that was already beading at the tip. She felt his body jerk and heard his ragged groan, and he let his flesh hand go to brace into the muscles of her shoulder, holding her firmly. She slid her mouth deeper, sliding down his impressive length, savoring the heat of the blood pulsing within it, her tongue feeling the line of the long vein that ran along his shaft’s underside. She let one of her hands lift up to feel his balls, so tight against his pelvis, and he choked out another moan as his hips slid back slightly and began to thrust gently forward, not so hard, for too much would easily choke her and knock her off balance in her delicate position.

The Black Widow savored his taste and devoured him like she was starving. She moved her wet lips up and down his length, humming to give him some extra sensations. Her breath caught and she exhaled loudly through her nostrils as another sensation overtook her, radiating from the lower half of her body. The bed had dipped slightly as Clint had repositioned himself back at the foot of it. She felt his strong fingers kneading into the more sensitive flesh near her asshole, and then she felt the familiar wetness of Clint’s fingers sliding along the roundness of her ass, stroking in a hypnotic pattern, almost like a massage. Her ass flexed on its own, almost inviting him in, and Clint once again read her thoughts. He ran his index finger in a slow circle around her tightly puckered opening, sliding close to the entrance, and then sliding away again. The teasing worked to put her at ease, and eventually, her opening relaxed and he slowly slid his finger inside, his eyes still watching her reaction.

“You o.k., baby?” Clint asked, running his free hand slowly up and down the smooth planes of her lower back.

“Mmm…hmm,” came her muffled reply, and she managed to turn her head just a tad as she pulled off of James for a moment.

“So nice, Clint. Keep going, please!” she told him, and the archer was not one to argue. He returned to sliding his finger back into her asshole, the muscles almost wanting to pull more of him in. He obliged the feeling by adding his longer middle finger, and then slowly began to scissor the digits once they were deep enough inside her, spreading her open for him as she groaned back over James’ cock. He shuddered and nearly lost his upright position, but still kept that lethal metal arm gripped onto her hair, the pistoning of his hips beginning to pick up more of a frantic pace.

“So good, Natalia. Soooo fucking good!” James swore as he dropped his head to watch her intently, his eyes jamming shut with the incredible feelings she was stirring in him. “Damn, you never cease to amaze me.”  
She laughed deep in her throat, almost losing her grip on him as she pulled and sucked at his cock, the shaft seeming to grow bigger and bigger as he drove it into her eager mouth. His large ball sack was cupped firmly in her hand as she massaged it gently between her fingertips, knowing how much he used to love that a long time ago.

A sharp smack on her ass reminded her that Clint was still not to be forgotten, and his fingers felt so incredible deep inside her, nearly as perfect as his cock.

“Are you ready for me, Tasha?” Clint finally asked her after a few more minutes of them pumping her from both ends, tingling her sensations from her head to her toes.

She stopped her cock worship for only a mere few seconds. 

“Fuck me, Clint. Fuck my tight ass.” 

He growled again as he turned to grab the little box to get a condom out. Opening the foil, he wrapped it firmly around his painfully hard length, then moved up to position himself behind her, his bent knees lining up between hers. He caressed her cheeks for a moment, sliding up and down her exposed thighs, before he finally gripped himself, covering the condom with more of the strawberry lube, and slid himself deep into Natasha’s asshole.

“Grrraaahh!” Tasha let out a primal roar as her mouth loosened on James and she thrashed her head, thankfully away from her soldier’s delicate goods. She breathed out loudly as she felt Clint’s hands firmly grip her hips as he began slow, deep pounding into her ass, his cock being squeezed tightly by her sphincter muscles.

She barely had a moment to breathe as she latched back onto James’ long length, her hand now gripping it by the root and sucking back and forth vigorously. Her tongue danced in spirals over the head, pulling back as James’ grip loosened on her hair and she flicked her tongue in rapid succession over the tip, lapping up his pre semen. His hips quickly took control again as he urged her back down his length, her nose practically burying into the dark hairs at the base of his member. His breath was becoming irregular and he was finally speaking.

“Oh Tasha, Tasha! I’m gonna come! I’m gonna…,” James barely finished his sentence and punctuated it with a roar as his hips finally slowed and come spurted into Natasha’s mouth, which was still securely fastened to his throbbing member. She paused as she felt the hot, salty liquid fill her mouth, moving to swallow, and then taking more of him in, still feeling smaller spurts shooting back towards her throat. He tasted unbelievably sweet, with a hint of savory warmth to him. He finally stopped his shuddering and released his hold on her head and shoulder, then moved to grip his now semi-hard cock as it slid back and out of her mouth.

“That was so good, Natalia,” he moaned as he leaned down to kiss her gently. It was by now she realized she was still rocking, and finally focused back on what Clint was doing, her ass stretched so wide that she was starting to feel dizzy from it. She swallowed the last of James’ delicious come as she gripped the towel still beneath her to wipe a trickle from her mouth.

“You doing good, beautiful?” Clint’s concern was almost comical, considering the current situation. He continued to pound slow and deep into her, trying not to make her lose her delicate position.

“Just fine, hon. Shut up and keep going!” she chided to Clint, looking back at him, narrowing her eyes. He chuckled and started to pick up the pace, his muscular thighs setting an increasingly maddening rhythm as his cock pounded in and upward, driving so deep into her ass. She felt the internal muscles begging to milk him, even if he still wore the condom.

Natasha was finally nearing the edge of her fourth orgasm, and realized that Clint had not even come once since they started their little threesome. She knew James would be raring to go in a matter of minutes, thanks to the super serum giving him a slim refractory period. 

“Clint, please,” she nearly begged as she felt tingles in her arms from holding herself up so long. James had sat back on the balls of his feet, watching the two as he palmed his cock back into a raging arousal, not saying anything.

Clint quickly saw that she was losing strength, and slowed his thrusts, finally leaning down so that his torso was flushed against her back. He kissed her shoulder lightly, one hand down near her hip and thigh and the other wrapping around the front of her below her ribs.

“I have something better, Tasha. Just follow my lead, and roll to the side with me, your left side,” he whispered to her.  
Natasha paused, trying to comprehend what he meant as her nearing orgasm dulled her wits, but then understood. She felt the pillow being removed from between her legs and set aside, and she let herself slowly sink towards the mattress. Clint gripped her firmly, his cock still deep inside of her, as the pair rolled slowly onto their sides, Natasha’s injured right ankle now raised upright as her legs spread in an M-shape. Clint slid the hand that had been holding her torso back behind her, sliding it up to pillow underneath his head, as his right arm slid down and slipped against the soft flesh behind her right knee, his forearm curling up as he fisted his right hand, firmly lifting her injured limb away from her, spreading her wide, her pussy swollen red and dripping. 

James watched the two with fascination and crawled down the bed, halfway past Natasha’s long and exposed frame. He stopped and turned, lying on his left side so he mirrored her, watching the two of them as Clint picked up his pace again, gasping and groaning as his head fell back against the mattress, the exertion starting to take a toll on him.

“Such a sight you both are,” James said as he smirked at them, almost looking like he was watching a live porno, but he kept his gaze mostly on Natasha’s face, so flushed and so beautiful. She couldn’t stop with her expressions, gasping, gritting her teeth, her left arm stretched out straight and under her head, as her right arm then reached out for James, almost beckoning him.

“Трахни меня, James,” she growled to him, and his grin spread even wider as he scooted close to her, nearly pinning her between him and Clint. His flesh hand rose up and firmly gripped her jaw as he kissed her savagely, nipping with his canines to lightly graze her swollen mouth. Her moans into his throat were enough to drive him crazy, and his metal arm slid down to graze along the smooth expanse of her belly, his fingers finding her tightly curled patch of fur again and sliding down to tease her clit. It was almost impossible to keep his rubbing effective with Clint’s pounding behind her, so he moved away and gripped his cock, now fully erect again, and rubbed the head against her clit and mons before finally slipping between the wet flesh and sliding deep inside her pussy.

If the racquet the three of them had been making before was loud enough, Natasha amplified it greatly with a half shout and half squeal. James quickly silenced her with his mouth as he felt her go pliant against him, and he moved forward until he could move no more, his well-muscled chest fused against her own, nearly crushing her gorgeous breasts. He kept kissing her as his metal fingers found her clit again and flicked rapidly over it as his hips pounded into her, their pace equally matching Clint’s driving movements into her ass. The men eventually slowed, throwing Natasha into near torture as they teased her, their tightened scrotums almost bumping against each other and the sensitive flesh between her pussy and her asshole, as each of them slid nearly out of her at the same time, then back into her at the same time, both cocks soaked in her fluids. James elected not to use the condom thanks to his love’s protection serums given to her by SHIELD, and plus, her hot wet vagina felt so good gripping him as if her life depended on it.

Clint and James groaned and spoke garbled words, James cutting in with a string of Russian curses that Natasha practically echoed along with him as their toned bodies kept up their double penetration into her, all of them covered in sweat as their body temperatures were rapidly becoming unbearable.

Clint finally roared out as his stiffened up and came, stopping his movements and crushing his hips against Tasha’s ass, filling up the condom, and she shuddered as she felt his cock throbbing against her tight muscles. He reluctantly pulled out and away, lowering her leg gently down as he rolled slowly to his back, breathing heavily as his heart rate began to slow.

James, in the meantime, kept pounding into Natasha, taking full advantage of the fact that the archer was no longer flush against her body, and he rolled her onto her back, his arms spreading her legs wide as he drove himself deep into her pussy, her clit so sensitive that she nearly pushed him back with a foot on his pelvis so he didn’t grind against her so much. James took the hint and bellowed out heavy breaths as he snapped his hips against hers, his cock dragging up against her g-spot again and again until she finally threw her hands up to brace against his pecs, throwing her head back and crying out as she came one more time. He joined her seconds later as he stilled his hips once they were buried against her pelvis, filling her up as he jerked involuntarily. He finally felt his strength sapping as he pushed back slowly, withdrawing from her and noticing that a faint trickle of his creamy come slid out of her beautifully soaked cunt. The soldier finally surrendered and turned to fall on his back on the opposite side of her.

It felt like hours when only a few minutes had gone by. Tasha opened her eyes from her light dozing and noticed Clint standing next to the bed. He was turned slightly away from her, head down, and his hands out of sight. She then noticed that he was holding a tissue in his hands and saw the sheen of the used condom slightly visible, well tied off in a knot. Clint turned back to her as he dropped it in the trash can by her nightstand and rejoined her in the bed, pulling up the sheets to his waist, giving some to her. Behind her, movement alerted her and she tilted her head back to see James, sitting upright in the bed, and she felt a fuzzy movement beneath her, finally realizing it was her towel still spread out beneath her. She saw James’ hand tugging at a corner of it, and she obliged, lifting her torso so that he could remove it from under her completely. He used it effectively to clean off his softening manhood before finally disposing of it on the bedroom floor. Turning to see her, his boyish features returned and he lay down next to her, also covering himself up to the waist, though ensuring his ran his metallic arm over the full length of her, tickling her with the cool metal.

“Jarvis,” Natasha turned and spoke up to the ceiling, not caring where in the room the AI might have been watching her, let alone the events of the past few hours. She could already tell from her bedroom windows that it was well past sundown, and knew she would soon be sleeping into the wee hours of the morning thanks to the “energy” she used with her lovers.

“Yes, Miss Romanov,” came the familiar tone.

“Turn off the music, please. Also, I will need the air conditioning unit on for a few hours,” she added as she turned and regarded both men. They were red and flushed, and she realized all of them probably looked like they had never even taken that long shower earlier in the day.

“Of course, Miss Romanov,” then a pause, “should I say goodnight?”

Natasha, James and Clint chuckled.

“Yes, you may,” she replied, and started to lean back to rejoin her reclining men, but then stopped, and rose back up on her elbows.

“Wait, Jarvis?” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Did anyone else try to enter my room over the past few…hours?” she asked, knowing full well about the broken door lock.

“That is a negative, Miss Romanov. In fact, two of your larger pieces of living room furniture seem to be wedged up against the door. It would likely take one of the Hulk’s tantrums to open it.”

Natasha could practically imagine Jarvis breaking out into human laughter at his comment, then she turned and lay back down. Clint immediately turned and spooned into her back, his arm draping over her gently, his slowing breath tickling her neck and ear. In front of her, James was facing her as he finally reclined, letting his beautiful weapon on an arm once more caress her into a warm sense of security as she felt herself fading.

“Good one, James, good one,” she finally nodded to her Winter Soldier, knowing he was responsible for barricading the door.  
James only winked and then surrendered to sleep with the rest of them.

 

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation guide:  
> Сексуальная мальчик = sexy boy  
> Трахни меня = Fuck me


End file.
